The Bump
by Merit Somnia
Summary: Kel has recieved a bump on the head and begins to act strangely, what are her friends to do? And has this happened before? All will be revealed! And now it has! [COMPLETED]
1. The Dare

AN: This is humor fic and I hope you like it! Also this has swearing and sexual suggestion so don't be alarmed and don't flame me for it saying I'm an evil person who should be sent to hell! By the way, to those people who want me to go to hell you will be happy to know that I have made my reservation and the bags are packed and I just need to die (not that I want to!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Ms. Pierce.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Bump  
  
The training ground's  
  
Kel was lying on the ground was concussed, a group of squires surrounded her.  
  
"Kel, Kel are you all right?" Neal asked his voice verging on hysteria.  
  
"Who the f**k are you, get out of my face you piece of s**t!" Kel screamed slapping him on the cheek.  
  
"What! Kel are you all right? I'm Neal remember?" Neal said his voice portraying his shock.  
  
Kel opened her mouth and grinned an evil grim before her face became smooth and emotionless.  
  
"Of course. . . Neal, I was just shocked," she answered her voice sweet and honeyed.  
  
She stood up swaying slightly.  
  
"Well Mindelen, your skill in swordMANship amazes me once more," Joren drawled.  
  
"Oh, go screw yourself you pansy-assed pretty boy, I am in no mood for your childish antics. So what are you doing tonight? I've sure I have nothing more important to do other than. getting to know you." Kel replied  
  
Joren blinked his face surprised and confused.  
  
"Kel! What are thinking?! Joren's the enemy, not your toyboy!" Neal exclaimed.  
  
"Pity, I would of enjoyed our time together," she smirked looked totally unlike her usual self.  
  
Neal would have answered if it were not for the fact that Lord Wyldon had come back and started shouting.  
  
"Knight's do not have the leisure of stopping in the battle for rest and nor do you, get back to work!"  
  
The pages and squires startled by his voice went back to practicing.  
  
**************  
  
The mess hall  
  
It was finally lunch and the pages and squires marched quickly in for the short break.  
  
Kel walked up to where Merric, Owen, Neal, Roald and Faleron were sitting, she put her plate down, she stared at her plate she looked at Wyldon she looked at her plate and then at Wyldon again, by now the boys were starting to be slightly worried.  
  
And the unthinkable happened.  
  
She picked up a tomato a rather creeping smile crossing her face.  
  
And threw it right at Lord Wyldon.  
  
It hit him right in the jaw splattering across his face and clothes.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Everyone looked Kel in shock as she calmly ate her breakfast a small smile on her face.  
  
"Kel, are you all right?" Neal ventured.  
  
"Page Keladry, what is the meaning of this?" Lord Wyldon sounded furious, looked it and more than likely felt it judging by the plum colour of his face.  
  
"Tomato suits you, you should be thanking me not scolding me," Kel calmly said.  
  
Everyone looked at the normally placid and well behaved Page.  
  
"Report to me at the end of the day, Page Keladry," Lord Wyldon said before stalking out of the room.  
  
"Some people have no manner's," Kel said as she shook her head.  
  
"Kel what's the matter with you? You have been acting so weird and. different," Faleron asked looking concerned.  
  
Kel jerked her face from her breakfast and did a slow full body sweep resting on certain parts below the pants and on his full lips. Faleron blushed and looked down.  
  
Bad decision.  
  
Kel put her hand on his thigh.  
  
"What's your name again?" she said while winking at him.  
  
"My name? My name is *gulp* Faleron," said Faleron.  
  
"So, Faleron what are doing tonight *wink* we could have a nice. chat," Kel asked.  
  
Faleron is unable to answer this as he had fainted.  
  
Kel sighed, "Men have no stamina."  
  
She then stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
**************  
  
In the Stables  
  
"Look at you," Kel said snidely, "A horse of not much breeding if do say myself. Becoming your owner was a certainly different from what I would have chosen! My taste has fallen a great deal in the past years if I chose you! But how to get another horse I wonder?"  
  
"Is that you speaking Mindelen? I'm surprised. But I do think I can solve your problem. But you will need to do something for me of course."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmmm, the Grand Ball is on tomorrow, have you an escort?"  
  
"No. Are you asking me?"  
  
"If you want a new horse of you're choosing, yes."  
  
"Then I accept," She paused, "May I ask why you want to go with me?"  
  
"I want to shock Queenscove, it will be amusing to see his face."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Keladry?"  
  
She looked up surprised by his tone of voice it was almost. . . tender.  
  
"Yes Joren."  
  
"Why are you acting so? This unlike your usual behavior." Joren questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like nothing can happen to me if I act however I please. . . "  
  
"Well, I have some business to attend," he walked off and at once the atmosphere evaporated the warm feeling disappearing leaving a harsher one behind, "And don't forget to look beautiful, I don't take ugly women out!"  
  
Kel mused over his words, did he think her beautiful?  
  
Joren stopped walking and leaned against the wall of the stables his breathing coming out harsh and loud.  
  
"I'm a bloody fool!" he exclaimed before regaining his strength and stalking off.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Kel was a bit nasty to Peachblossom but don't worry all will be explained! And if there is any relationship in this fic at all it will be Joren/Kel But it can be changed if a lot of people ask.  
  
In the next chapter!  
  
The squires have to deal with this new Kel, what are they to do? And what will happen at the Grand Ball? What will Kel do while under Joren's command and has to do what he say's? What will her friends think? What devious plans does Joren have up his sleeve?  
  
You have a say in this!  
  
Just tell me and I will try to accommodate you!  
  
But I've gone on long enough  
  
Please R/R!  
  
Thank You!  
  
Blows kisses to rapt audience  
  
~coughnotachanceinhellcough~ 


	2. Pink Thong

AN: here's chapter 2  
  
I hope you like it as much as you liked chapter one and if you nasty people didn't like my master piece, i.e. chapter one, I hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the works of Tamora Pierce, I would love to but you can't get what you want all of the time, unfortunately . . .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kel looked at Peachblossom who was shooting an angry look at her.  
  
"It's okay, boy, I was only messing with Joren's mind, I do like you!" Kel said warmly before leaving the stables.  
  
On the way she met Queen Thayet.  
  
Bowing slightly she greeted the queen, "Good Morning, your Majesty."  
  
"Good morning Kel, how are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine," Kel replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Kel but I have to go now," Thayet then turned and left but froze in her tracks at the sound of Kel's voice.  
  
"I know who you were with last night, your Majesty."  
  
Thayet stood there for a moment before turning around.  
  
But no one was there.  
  
The queen sighed, a look of fear on her face before she dismally walked to her destination.  
  
Later  
  
"Keladry of Mindelen I am disappointed in you. I would not of expected this from you," he paused, "Your punishment is that every day for seven days you shall attend to a different knight doing chores for them, dismissed," Lord Wyldon ordered.  
  
"May I inquire if there is any way I can get out of this punishment?" Kel asked.  
  
"No, leave."  
  
Kel quietly stood up and left the room.  
  
Outside she grinned.  
  
"He's going to be shocked out of his pants," Kel murmured smiling slightly.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Joren looked over the Chess board and smiled, everything was perfectly planned nothing could go wrong tonight he would make sure of it.  
  
Every possible cause had a back up plan and the back up plans had back up plan! Nothing he had not already foreseen had possible chance of ruining his fun and enjoyment.  
  
Keladry of Mindelen would pay!  
  
He imagined the night of the Grand Ball.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Cough gasp choke gasp cough cough," Joren choked totally ruining the setting.  
  
"OK fate, Joren is not an evil laughter person *sigh* and I look so good in black. . ." his voice trails off in to the darkness that is gloom.  
  
"Oh well I can be an angel instead. And if I do say myself I do look smashing in white!" his voice was now gloriously happy in victory.  
  
Joren was enjoying this conversation with . . . himself. It was good to talk to someone who felt the same way about him; he was a god who ran supreme over all mortals. Joren would have laughed an evil laugh then but knowing the fates didn't like his evil laugh (how, he didn't know, he was perfect after all) he merely smiled an evil smile.  
  
Now the logical side of Joren decided to be heard.  
  
You know Joren, said logical Joren, talking to yourself is considered mad.  
  
No it is not, Joren argued, it is only if you argue with your self.  
  
Ha ha fooled you there, logical Joren mocked.  
  
Did not! Joren fought verbally back.  
  
Did!  
  
Did not!  
  
Did!  
  
Did not!  
  
Yes!  
  
No!  
  
Yes!  
  
No!  
  
Joren stopped in mid thought.  
  
This was ridiculous, he was arguing if it was mad to argue with your self.  
  
Shuddering internally, he brought his mind to other matters.  
  
The Dare.  
  
He decided to go over the scheme.  
  
And it all started like this. . .  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel sighed and leaned back on the bed.  
  
Tomorrow was the Grand Ball and through she would not admit it she was nervous.  
  
After all humiliation was never something she went after deliberately.  
  
Well there was that time in the Yamani Island where she got. . .  
  
Never mind.  
  
She never ever wanted to remember that again, she still had nightmares.  
  
Shudders.  
  
Well there was no use thinking about, there was nothing she could do stop it, a dare was a dare after all and her honor was at sake after all.  
  
It also would be funny to see their faces, especially Neal.  
  
Laughs.  
  
In to that she had prize at the end of the night.  
  
She could sell the horse and make a fair Noble or two or three or four. . .  
  
Lying back in bed the worries soothed, she curled and went to sleep.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
"Come on everybody let's go boogie! Da da da lala la! Boogie! Fa la la la da la!" singed his knight master, "How did you like my new song? I worked on it for six months! It's good right, right? I just don't know what to do. My agent's leaving me, me! He say's my music is a load of garbage! But you like it don't you Joren? My pretty squire boy?" he pleads.  
  
"Ah. . . it's wonderful," Joren manages to choke out.  
  
"Then you won't mind a encore? Will you?" his knight master asks.  
  
"Of course not," he hurriedly reassures him.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
"Oh thank you so much Joren you have made me fell so much better about myself," his knight master says before frolicked out of the room wobbling slightly on his high heels.  
  
Joren lay back on his bed a defeated sigh escaping his lips. He knew it would be hard to become a knight but he had never thought of this kind of depraved torture.  
  
Clutching his tortured ears he thought back of the first sight of madness from his knight master.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Joren oh Joren," his knight master cried out.  
  
"Coming sir!" he answered back.  
  
"How do like my new girdle! Looks quite pretty does it not?" his knight master exclaimed.  
  
He looked at the thing, it was a sick putrid green with a silk purple background.  
  
It was disgusting.  
  
He looked at his knight master's face and gulped, he was screwed.  
  
"Very pretty," he finally said.  
  
His knight master squealed.  
  
What had he gotten in to?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Things had not got much better since then. What with seeing naked more times than he ever wanted to.  
  
Yes there were some things you had to forget.  
  
The pink thong. . .  
  
Kel's POV  
  
"I have not got a thing to wear!" Kel sighed, as she looked over at her small wardrobe.  
  
"Never fear Mistress Kel," Lalasa murmured holding up a green and gold gown.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful, Lalasa. Thank you so much," Kel face broke in a grin as she said this.  
  
"Now let's get you dressed," she ordered.  
  
Two long and slightly painful hours later Kel looked her figure, she had a figure?  
  
The long silk forest green dress trailed on the ground slightly, it has shimmered with a gold sheen. The bodice was patterned in green leaves with gold outlines, the sleeves were full and fell to her knees and the neckline was low. . .  
  
Very low. . .  
  
"Um Lalasa? Don't you think that the neckline it a bit. . . low?" Kel inquired.  
  
"Of course not! You need to attract some male attention and I don't mean Neal, however cute that boy is. . ." Lalasa voice trailed off.  
  
"Right. . . Hey Lalasa you don't happen to like a certain someone, do you? Huh? Huh?" Kel questioned.  
  
"NO!" Lalasa screamed before blushing furiously.  
  
"Ooo-Kkkaayyay. . ." Kel in doubt muttered. "Wish me luck," she hugged Lalasa before marching out of the room.  
  
She met Joren at the entrance to the Ball Room.  
  
He was dressed in silver and white.  
  
With tight hose, very shiny tight hose.  
  
Mmmmm.  
  
"Keladry," he murmured, offering his arm, "Shall we enter?"  
  
"We shall," she returned, putting her arm on his  
  
They walked up the door way, gave their names to the presenter-of-names and waited.  
  
"Presenting. . .  
  
Hope you like chapter two!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
And there's more than last time so no complaining.  
  
Any ideas at all just tell me, ok?  
  
Great! 


	3. The Ball

Chapter Three  
  
AN: Yes I know I have not updated for awhile but I was working on That Morning Feeling (one of my stories) and have been busy, as well exams are here ~shudders~ so unless I want to fail I have to study as repulsive as it is. Thank you all who reviewed, I find that your comments very helpful. Warning: Some swearing, threats OOCness etc. Disclaimer: No I don't own it  
  
The Ball  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"Presenting Squire Joren of StoneMountain and Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelen!" the presenter of names announced.  
  
Faces turned shocked and bewildered, hoping this was some cruel joke, some more than others.  
  
Joren and Kel paused for an instant, faces serene but the inner joy of the moment shining through (who wouldn't they had the entire court in the palm of their watching them plus they were screwing with the minds of thousands!).  
  
They started slowly walking down the white marble stairs descending in to the complete silence of the court. But not for long, soon whispers echoed through the ball room, growing louder with each passing second.  
  
Whispered words, end of sentences passed their ears.  
  
"Who would guess? That-  
  
"He really has lowered himself now, I mean how could-  
  
Were just some but perhaps the most remarkable was:  
  
"Holy shit!" these particular words came from none other than Nealan of Queenscove.  
  
"Kel! Why are with him? What did he do to you? You horrible monster! What have you done to Kel? And wha-  
  
He was cut off by Joren.  
  
"Ah, old chap! A pleasure to see you!" he reaches out and claps Neal on the shoulder in a companion sort a way, "But must be off, got a dance with a sweet girl all ready and ripe just waiting for a picking!" he winks and strides over to Kel, triumph radiating from every pore.  
  
Neal clenches his hand and a dark frown covers his face. His shoulders hunch, his eyes burning with a cold fury. He stalks away. Those unlucky enough to be caught in his way Neal shoved out of the way.  
  
Joren merely smirks.  
  
He reaches out and grasps Kel's hand, bowing over hand (Kel not knowing he had a very good view of her. . . ah. . . bodice) "My dear Keladry may I ask you for a dance?" he asked he voice honeyed and sweet.  
  
"Why, yes Joren, I shall dance with you," Kel gracefully accepts.  
  
They start dancing amidst the hushed tones of the courtiers.  
  
Neal's POV  
  
That rat!  
  
That scum of the earth!  
  
How dare he escort Kel to the Ball!  
  
But how did he do it?  
  
Kel surely would not of gone unless having being pressed.  
  
Which meant Joren had most likely blackmailed her, the scoundrel.  
  
Joren would have to pay!  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel and Joren were dancing to a rather peculiar tune, which involved much dipping and twirling, and the stomping of the feet.  
  
After one vicious twist Kel decided it was time to stop dancing.  
  
"Joren," she said pulling away slightly from his grasp, "We have got to stop dancing! My back is aching and my feet are killing me."  
  
Joren agreed.  
  
Kel was surprised, he was actually agreeing with her; the world must be ending!  
  
They strolled over to the punch table where a pink drink (don't ask) was spouting out of a statue's somewhat questionable area; it seemed there had been a fault in the design and punch was coming out of a lower region of the statue.  
  
Many people were around the punch table for one reason or the other.  
  
Getting some of the pink punch was not terribly hard and soon Kel and Joren were sipping the pink punch.  
  
"Well. . . it has a. . . different taste," Kel offered trying to fill the blank void of non-conversation.  
  
Joren wrenched his mouth in distaste, "Yes, it has a different taste, one almost like. . . shit!" he spat at the now frothing punch back in to his cup, this of course attracted a few stares but at Joren's condescending smirk they quickly glanced away in fright or were just amused by his stupidity, Kel mused, watching a pink coloured dribble trickled down his chin and on to his spotlessly white shirt and vest.  
  
"Well I would not put it that wa-  
  
Kel started before being rudely interrupted by Neal.  
  
"You've tasted shit? What unusual tastes you have, but then again I'm not surprised, we are talking about you after all!"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "Males are so very immature!"  
  
The males either ignored her or lost in their own battle of wills (what little they have) did not hear her.  
  
"Speak for yourself Queenscove, it is very well known about your behavior!" he sneered as he said this.  
  
"Oh really? Well I have heard some pretty crude jokes which I am certain are true about your behavior in bed, very crude!" Neal counted.  
  
"You listen to that kind of lying trash? I see I am not mistaken about your tastes," Joren reckoned idly stroking his chin in a most adorable way.  
  
"My tastes are not as nearly perverted as yours!" Neal hotly retorted, eyes twitching, hand clenching.  
  
"Whatever you say," Joren murmured looking at Neal as one would look at a child who is wrong but stubbornly refusing to accept what is right, "And anyway, I know longer wish to lower my self to your childish level with this petty verbal fights, I have a date!"  
  
He grabbed Kel's arm and started to lead her away but not before she gave Neal a hopeless glance.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
"You know you were quite rude!" Kel exclaimed glaring at Joren.  
  
"All part of the Dare, so don't go complaining to me," Joren admonished, wagging his finger at her.  
  
Kel was just about to say something rude when another person entered the scene.  
  
"Keladry? Is that you? It is! Oh I am so glad to see you!" a woman's voice called.  
  
Kel spinned around towards the voice.  
  
"Mother?" her voice was shocked.  
  
"Oh it is so good to see you my dear and you look so radiant in that dress!" Kel's mother complimented.  
  
"Um. . . thanks. . ." Kel stammered out.  
  
Her mother squinted at her and a sad expression crossed her face.  
  
"It's happened again has it not," it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Kel face darkened, "I don't know what you mean Mother, maybe you should retire," her voice was consoling but a sharp edge seemed to underneath it.  
  
"It has happened again," she repeated.  
  
"No."  
  
Her mother merely shook her and turned to him.  
  
"Tell me young man has Keladry been acting. . . unusual lately?" she asked Joren her eyes looked questionably at him.  
  
"Well, yes," he answered eyes going back and forth between Kel and her mother wondering what was happening and what Kel's mother meant.  
  
"I see," she lowered her eyes, "How can we get rid of it this time?"  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
I will try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Well please R/R! 


	4. Dark Moments

Disclaimer: do not own  
  
Author's Note: Yes yes I know I'm an evil person but the chapter is finally out and that's all that matters right? I will update as soon as I can.  
  
The Bump  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Kel, what does she mean? What is 'it'?" Joren questioned Kel, she didn't answer.  
  
Her head was bowed; her bangs stopped him seeing her eyes and framed her remaining features in shadow. Kel's hand started to clench and unclench; her breathing started to become erratic, when breathing, harsh gasps were issued forth. Her hand relaxed and she slowly brought a hand to her forehead, lifting her hair away from her eyes she raised her head. Her eyes were tightly closed. Her teeth bared in a sharp grin. She snapped open her eyes.  
  
Joren's face was shocked beyond belief, it was only a fraction of what he felt inside.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
They had changed colours and were continuing to do so.  
  
White. Yellow. Pink. Green. Red. Blue. Gold. Purple. Gray. Silver. Black.  
  
Slowing growing darker in colour, ever expanding from the iris, overcoming the pupil. The colours took over her eyes, making them their own.  
  
"Kel? What's happening to you?" Joren managed to say, his voice temporally taken away in shock of the transformation of her eyes.  
  
Kel stood there for a moment gently swaying, before her coloured eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on to the cold floor. Her dress array, hair messy she lay there. Breathing in shallowly and so slowing she seemed to stop.  
  
Kel's mother stood still for a moment, lips tightly compressed she suddenly let out the air she had been holding and took a large breath. "Quickly, pick her up and come with me, we may just have enough time, if not. . . that will not happen! Come," she ordered Joren her emotions breaking from her mask for a brief moment.  
  
People were beginning to notice the slumped girl on the floor and they were getting some strange stares from the courtiers around them. A circle formed around them slowly, the people whispering softly to each, their eyes accusing, resting on him from time to time.  
  
Rushing through the blockade of people, Neal pushed and shoved his way to Kel's side. Kneeling beside her he grasped one of her hand in his own and tenderly brushed aside her hair from her face.  
  
"What did you do to her, you bastard!" Neal yelled him, eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"I? I did nothing. She just. . . fainted," Joren sneered slightly as he said this trying to recover from the shock he was experiencing.  
  
"I don't believe you! Tell me what you did to her. Or I will-  
  
"Stop this both of you! You, your name is Nealan is it not? Help that young man over there carry Keladry. I have a job for you," she paused for a second at their face mouths open in bewilderment, "Stop gaping and come with me!"  
  
Neal hastened to pick Kel up gesturing at Joren to come and help. "I cannot carry by myself," Neal explained through he felt no reason to do so.  
  
"Aren't strong enough are you? Or is she too heavy?" Joren snidely said.  
  
"No. But it would best if you helped support her. Kel would benefit from two people carrying her than one," Neal calmly clarified.  
  
"Why should I care if it is in Kel's best interest?"  
  
"Because it will be in you best interest," Neal answered in a menacing tone, his eyes narrowing at his insolence.  
  
Joren succumbed. He had just been holding out but in the end the story behind Kel's eyes and her recent behavior had been too tempting.  
  
He went over to help Neal carry Kel. He and Neal picked her up. He was at once aware of a. . . presence. It was over powering his senses. His sight focused in on one thing, Kel. This was his task.  
  
************  
  
"So, m'lady what's the story behind Kel's eyes?" Joren had just asked this as soon as they had lain Kel on what he assumed was Kel's mother's bed. The walk to the room had uneventful but Joren had sensed something nowhere but all around them. It had not been pleasant.  
  
"My name is Ilane, please call me that. And Kel's eyes? Well that's going to take a while so why don't you pull up a seat, yes?" Ilane as he now knew sighed softly and sat next to Kel, looking at her daughter, a sad expression on her face.  
  
Both Joren and Neal got a chair, picking them up and resting them beside the bed near Ilane.  
  
"When we were living in the Yamini Islands, my husband had a ambassador post there, pirates attacked where we were at residence. They killed so many people. Knowing that some very important artifacts were located there I headed to the inner sanction, I hoped it would be safer and that Kel who was with me at the time and I would be protected."  
  
"Little did I know that was the focus of the attack, Kel and I were targeted as we were the only living people there, the rest had been killed. The pirates wanted the artifacts as they housed a greater demon and if let loose the prophecies said that the demon would ravish the island until there was not a living soul. This of course upset the people so a strong guard surrounded the complex. It was amazing that the pirates had even reached the island as boats patrolled the waters. The boats had failed us that day. . ."  
  
"The pirates attacked us most ferociously, I was scared for my own life and Kel's. So we ran, the pirates followed. The stone walls seemed to be running red. The demon was growing stronger with the people dying their blood staining these once holy grounds. Kel and I ran quickly until we reached a small door, I didn't hesitate in opening it. I locked it behind us. And there it was it all it's evil glory. The darkness blinded me and I cowered at the sight of it, falling to the floor. I knew know more."  
  
"When I awoke, Kel, she was sitting beside me looking at her hand in. . . well, shock. That surprised me, as I could see nothing wrong with her hand. She looked at me and smiled. But I barely noticed it. Her eyes had changed to that that pure black that pure darkness that you saw Joren? Did you not?"  
  
He nodded quickly.  
  
"Well imagining that in your own child. It was awful. The monster that now inhabited Kel's body went on a carnage that to this day I don't like to tell. I killed many pirates that day, as they tried to kill Kel. She was too absorbed in killing to protect herself. I suppose she wasn't really killing but it seemed that way. Kel didn't kill me, maybe she still remembered me or the monster was grateful and didn't kill me, I don't know. I don't want to find out."  
  
"The Yamini had been warned and quickly came in full force to try and defeat this monster. It surprised me how quickly they came and how quickly they defeated the monster, after the pirates came and so easily. They some how succeeded in locking the creature away again and Kel was back to normal. Almost. She sometimes was angry, too angry for a child. But with training she suppressed the emotions until she seems emotionless. But she shows them in smaller ways."  
  
"We had all thought it gone but it seemed to have come back. . ."  
  
"Will Kel be all right?" Neal asked his question hung poignant in the air.  
  
"To tell you the truth I really don't know," she smiled slightly, "But I will be getting help, I have asked some mages to banish the demon away tomorrow," she said like it was a normal thing, "I want you two to come."  
  
"Why?" they both asked, before stopping and glaring at each other.  
  
"Because I fell you will be needed. Goodnight," she turned slightly away from them stroking Kel's forehead with a smile on her face, humming a gentle tune.  
  
The dismissal was unmistakable.  
  
Joren and Neal stood up leaving the room with more questions then ever.  
  
************  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
Well, the true meaning comes to play. Rather different from what you expected? Well, I hope you like it! Please R/R! 


	5. Cultists

Author's Note: This isn't as serious as the last chapter but it does have a lot of questions. Now this fic may seem weird, what with rather lighter chapters at the start and then a serious chapter but it does have a plot and while it may seem strange at the moment just be patient and I will reveal all to you! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! I would have but I couldn't get on to ff.n and the Internet wasn't working and I've started school again and I've got two projects and an essay already. So I've been busy. But updates shall be more frequent. And another chapter shall be out soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books and I don't make any profit.  
  
The Bump  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Well well well. That was an interesting bed time story. Joren leaned back into his chair a slight frown on his pale face. Very interesting indeed.  
  
He stood up abruptly his frown becoming more fierce, a line forming between his brows. The story in some ways seems unrealistic. The Yamini must of let the pirates come in to the temple for some obscure reason and once the pirates had done what the Yamini wanted them to do and so they killed them. But why?  
  
But why would they let them do that? What is the reason, that lead the Yamini to open the way to that island. Why would they would they want pirates, scoundrels all of them, to have access to such power?  
  
There had to be a reason, or why would they do it? Releasing a demon was dangerous; it was not something you did lightly. They had to have reason. The reason had to be important.  
  
I doubt they would gain any power, but if they did. . .  
  
But even if they did find a way to use the power they would have to be careful in using it. How would they use the demon's powers?  
  
Had the Yamini found a way to gain power from the Demon? After they had sealed it how. . . Wait!  
  
Ilane had said they had sealed but she implied it was at the temple where they sealed the Demon. But instead of sealing inside the artifacts they sealed it inside. . . Kel! They had sealed it inside Kel. Maybe they had found a way to access the power from a human body. But Kel had moved to Tortall some years ago, would they be able to use the power from such distance?  
  
But why has the demon surfaced now? Why now? After all these years why would it come to force now? What was tempting to act? Was it under threat? Had it gained power?  
  
What is its power's? How do they control such a powerful being? Demons can't be tamed, can they? How could they tame the demon? How had they sealed the demon? Where did all this knowledge come from? Who knows this knowledge?  
  
This is all very strange. All these theories all these questions, all unanswered.  
  
Who has the answer?  
  
*************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
Neal paced around his room, muttering under his breath, running a hand through his hair messing it up.  
  
All this was so confusing. So much had changed today. He could no longer looked at certain people the same way. They were different from what he knew of them. They changed in front of his very eyes and he didn't notice, how could he not notice?  
  
But had they changed? Or was he different? Was he the one acting different, strange?  
  
No, he had changed but not that much.  
  
Kel had a past she rarely talked about and I saw no reason to ask. But does she remember any of this? Does she remember the demon? Has she always been acting under it's influence? What was her true self? Who was she? Who was the soul beneath her flesh?  
  
Do I really know her? How can anybody truly know a person? What are her thoughts her emotions? She hides her emotions so well, what emotion she does show, is it real? Who is she?  
  
Kel. Keladry. Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
Her name. The name means what? Her name shortened, an abbreviation of her true name, twice. A name of comfort, a name for friends to call you, for family, for your love. . . The name given to people she likes, people she trusts, people she loves. Does she like me? Does she trust me? Does she. . . love. . . me?  
  
Neal was interrupted from his musings by two sharp knocks on the door.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Torn away from his musing he moved to open the door.  
  
"Oh hi Owen. What are you doing here?" Neal asked so politely  
  
Owen's face reddened and looked away as he nervously patting his head, "Well. . . at the jolly ball. There was a cousin of mine, a jolly girl cousin. And uh she um wanted to uh meet you. But as she walked to um talk to you, you left quickly and with Joren and a jolly lady and Kel but she doesn't know Kel but I guessed was her from the description. How is Kel anyway? She was in your and," here Own face grimaced slightly, "Joren's arms. Is she fine? Is she jolly?" Owen said quickly.  
  
Neal stared at him for a moment his face unreadable, Own started twitching under the scutioning look, "Kel is well, and, jolly," he choked out.  
  
"Jolly! Well come out and meet my cousin Jollina," Owen gestured for Neal to come out and Neal did so.  
  
"Jollina huh? Bet she is really, jolly," Neal weakly muttered.  
  
Own gave him a strange look clearly not understanding his poor joke.  
  
The small girl caught his attention, she had straight dark brown hair, wide brown eyes, her features resembled Owen slightly but more elfin. She wore a dark navy blue dress with icy pale blue lace and her hair was held up in a silver net small clear gemstones interwoven the silver net.  
  
She looked up and after seeing his eyes on her she ducked her head and shyly smiled up at him.  
  
"Good evening, milord," she said curtseying slightly.  
  
"Call me Neal."  
  
"Very well, Neal," she said his name slowly her smile growing bigger.  
  
They both stood there awkwardly for some minutes with Owen looking back and forth between them, clapping his hands together loudly, he said brightly, "Well isn't this jolly!"  
  
"Indeed! It is quite jolly!" Jollina spoke cheerfully, grinning joyfully.  
  
Neal gaped at them in slight disbelief.  
  
The entire family is a jolly-saying cult! Neal thought with horror. They are all cultists!  
  
The cousins grinned up at him unaware of his thoughts, which Neal was very grateful.  
  
Neal shuddered.  
  
************  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
The shipped rocked gently against the waves. To and fro. To and fro. To and fro.  
  
Land was in sight. A distant shore line. A darker out line against the foaming ocean, a darker blue reflected from the night skies. A new land for him to see.  
  
By tomorrow they would have reached the land.  
  
Light. Light from the stars, shining from above. Flaming stars, burning in the darkness of the night. Light. Light from the city. On off. On off. On off.  
  
They flicker. People turning on a flame for light for warmth for solace. What else can fire bring?  
  
Destruction.  
  
How he loved that word. How could he not? The desire for destruction was strong but he curbed it. He would soon have all the destruction he needed, forever. A source of never ending destruction. All for him and no one else. He was going to have fun.  
  
The waves grew bigger, faster, stronger. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.  
  
The wood creaked underneath.  
  
A man started laughing. The sound echoed eerily.  
  
The sailor's eyes in the darkness shone with fear, their movement's jerky. But still there faces were wooden, frozen in the same position they had been in when the spell was cast, no true emotions coming forth. The only way for them to show emotion is through their eyes, eyes that shone with terror as the man laughed.  
  
Over the waves, into the night the laugh was heard. In dreams, in nightmares, in thoughts the laugh surrounded the thoughts, overwhelming the thoughts, crushing them, devouring them. Yet so delicately no one knew.  
  
No one?  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
So what do you think? Please R/R  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed! 


	6. Tolling Bells

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, but I hope to update more frequently.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned it would I be here?  
  
The Bump Chapter Seven  
  
The day began. Bells tolled through out the city awakening those who were still in bed.  
  
Many were still in bed after last night's ball. Many of those people had drunk a lot of 'fruit punch' last night. Therefore many people were screaming silently.  
  
Shouts could be heard in the Palace and cries of pain were a major theme.  
  
But soon those shouts and cries were silenced.  
  
A new day had begun.  
  
All was well.  
  
Joren's POV  
  
The bells woke him up. He stretched slightly, his long blonde hair loose by his tossing and turning, he noted. He blearily rubbed his eyes, it had been a late night and he had stayed up most of the night.  
  
The mind could be so annoying.  
  
He stepped out of his bed, his feet landing on the cool floor and he stopped.  
  
He had stayed up all night... Kel!  
  
Her Mother was getting rid of that Demon that inhabited her.  
  
He stood up abruptly and padded silently to the window. Opening the shutters he stepped back quickly, his eyes blinking rapidly, tears had sprung to his eyes.  
  
The sun was quite bright this morning.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
The bells tolled. His blurred mind took this in as it struggled with sleepiness.  
  
He hadn't gone to sleep until what seemed moments ago.  
  
He groaned and dug deeper into his covers.  
  
But the bells were relentless. Neal hated bells.  
  
Opening his eyes warily he glanced around his room. And rested on a person.  
  
"What!"  
  
Screaming had begun again.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He was sitting in the only chair in his bedroom. It was made of of cheap pine. It was rather prickly. He often had splinters.  
  
Joren didn't particularly like the chair but it was either was the chair of the bed. But the bed stank strange.  
  
So he was sitting on the chair.  
  
Demons, he thought, what exactly are they? Is it even a demon? What –  
  
I hate questions.  
  
His own self interrupted him.  
  
Let's go do some exercise.  
  
Naw, I'm comfortable.  
  
Comfortable?  
  
Well... not comfortable, but...  
  
...Lazy?  
  
No! I was at peace with the world. And you had to go and ruin it.  
  
Well excuuuse me!  
  
I don't think I will excuse you.  
  
I was being sarcastic.  
  
I wasn't.  
  
Well... poo!  
  
Poo?  
  
I don't like naughty words.  
  
Obviously.  
  
So...?  
  
So?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Uh huh.  
  
What?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Okay.  
  
Great.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
Why are we having this conversation?  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
"What!" Neal shouted again. "What are you doing in my room? Aren't you supposed to..." her Neal paused, where was she supposed to be? "Um, preparing? For something for anything?" he finished speaking his guest staring at him oddly.  
  
"Neal. I have no idea what you are talking about. Have you been drinking fruit punch? Because I have been hearing some rumors," Kel said questionably, her eyes scrutinizing him as she bent down.  
  
"Don't you remember last night?" he harshly demanded, hadn't she...?  
  
Kel looked sideways and frowned, "No... not really. A lot of it was a blur. I remember, you were there and Joren and my... mother? Maybe."  
  
"Oh. Well you fainted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes and your mother explained what happened in the Yamini Is- "  
  
"What!" but why would she tell you tat? Even I don't know the full story!" Kel exclaimed.  
  
"Well she told us– wait! You don't know the whole story?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh. I think you should ask your mother."  
  
Kel stood there silently for a moment before nodding shortly.  
  
"You're right. I'll be off now," she marched over to the door and paused there, "Toodle-oo Neal!"  
  
Neal stared at the closed door. Toodle-oo? What the heck was she talking about?  
  
Shaking his head grimly he got ready for the new day.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel stalked out of her Mother's quarters, ignoring the please.  
  
"Kel! Kel! You have to understand, you were so young. And we thought it for the best." Her Mother rushed out and strides quickly to catch up. "Please Kel– "  
  
"No! I don't understand Mother. I don't see why!" she couldn't believe all this. It had to be a terrible joke. Right, some kind of sick twisted joke. Yeah.  
  
"Fine, be it that way. But promise me this one thin– "  
  
"Why should I do anything for you?" she hissed scathingly.  
  
"To get rid of that Demon that inhabits you!"  
  
Kel stood there, still. "Very well I'll be there tonight," she pause as is wanting to say more, "Bye," I am a coward.  
  
Kel stomped along the corridors not paying attention where she was going, so when she slammed into something hard, smelly and metallic, she was surprised and in pain from landing on her posterior. The person she had slammed into was probably a knight. Probably was in question, he was dressed in full armor.  
  
For some strange reason Kel felt like she should run but she dismissed the thought. Which just goes to show how intelligent humans are. One instinct left over and she ignores it.  
  
The man, or at least Kel assumed it was a man, if it was woman it certainly was too bulky in some areas and less in others, took a huge breath and yelled.  
  
"Mindelan!"  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He was once again bored. Very bored. And you know hat? He was very very bored.  
  
Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.  
  
'Tweet tweet,' tweeted a bird, 'Tweet-eet tweet!" it was kind of cute, 'Tweeeet!' but really grated on your nerves.  
  
'Tweeeeeeetttt-eeett,' continued the bird. Really annoying  
  
After a couple minutes of seemingly endless tweeting, he stood up and stamped angrily to the window. There a couple feet away from the window were a pair of robins. He glared at them. They went on tweeting. He glared harder. They still went on tweeting.  
  
He hated robins.  
  
************  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Delwyn Stoning was a simple man, really. But the fact was he was a bully. A small bully, a weak bully but netherless a bully. The kind of bully who made your life more difficult. Yes that kind of bully.  
  
He peered down his oddly pointed nose bypassing his spectacles and resting on the sheet of slightly crumpled, strangely stained piece of paper.  
  
"Now really this kind of mess is and I'm afraid to say, is quite a bother. The Kingdom of Tortall expects neatness. I can't go against that," smiled grimly but his eyes sparkled. He was a fussy man.  
  
The cloaked figure of a man in front of Delwyn Stoning merely reached inside his cloak and pulled a small yet bulging pouch. The man rested the pouch on the table. It made a clinking noise as it touched the table.  
  
Delwyn Stoning was sweating quite hard and he gulped down a mouthful of greed, but it soon resurfaced. He eyes were fixated on the pouch.  
  
"Well sometimes there can be exceptions..." he reached quickly for the pouch and hurriedly opened it, a warm yellow glow enveloped his face.  
  
The man turned sharply walking out of the quiet office and into the bustling crowds.  
  
The familiar sounds of a city reached him, the man had noted earlier with distaste, and the familiar smells.  
  
The sun shined. It was a clear sky that awaited him. Good weather.  
  
Smiling faintly the man hummed an off key tune. His shadowy clothes enveloped him hiding him from curious gazes, from dangerous questions.  
  
His feet carried him in the direction of the Palace.  
  
Everything was in place, nothing could fail. His plans were perfect. Flawless. Without a mistake.  
  
Power. The power he had strived for so long was going to be in his grasp.  
  
All he had to do was wait.  
  
Then is would come.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Kel wiped away the sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Stupid man," she muttered quietly.  
  
"What was that Mindelan?" came a harsh voice.  
  
"Nothing milord," yeah nothing that your tiny conceited cruel mind could handle, you bastard.  
  
Lord Wyldon stretched his lips into a slow smile, there was something sinister, she decided, almost feral.  
  
"Good," and he walked through, all through, her work. Every minute she had spent on this was ruined. It had destroyed any hope she could finish this by nightfall.  
  
Feral animals need to be put down, she plotted.  
  
"Oh and Mindelan?" his voice reached her.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I want to see my face in the floor, if I can't, well then you'll have clean it again and again and again..." he chuckled menacingly, "Have fun!"  
  
Kel dropped her head and groaned.  
  
She had a long night ahead.  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
Please R/R! 


	7. Scandal In The Robin Courtyard

Disclaimer: nope, would you believe it?  
  
AN: Thank you to the people who reviewed. Pretty long chapter, over 2000 words! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
The Bump Chapter Seven  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
He made a lunge towards the Robin but once again narrowly missed. He had grasped nothing except air.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed and as he did so he glanced downwards. He swallowed, gulping down the last salvia in his mouth, a sick feeling in his stomach creeping out. He sharply brought his gaze back to the bird.  
  
He wasn't afraid of heights. No how could he be? But he didn't like falling down on to the hard cobblestones below. His head cracking open, his blood seeping into the ground and – "Don't think about! Don't think about it!" He chanted repeatedly, over and over again.  
  
Because of this he was most startled when the bird flew into his face and began pecking him. With one hand tightly gripping at the wall he sent a wildly moving hand toward the flying monster.  
  
Now with his eyes tightly shut (to prevent the gouging of his eyes) he didn't witness the bird flying away.  
  
So his hand slapped his face.  
  
"Argg!" judging by the yell he was suffering quite badly and was in just a pinch of pain.  
  
It really was a shame that he was wearing so many rings.  
  
"Tweet tweet tweeeet!" the bird sang, fluttering above out of reach. He merely growled and once again tried to grab the bird and bring it to its death. Nothing personal of course. It was just cold hard hatred. That annoying little tweeter bastard had to die. Nothing personal at all!  
  
Once again he tried to reach out and kill the bird and failed.  
  
If only I could fly, he thought, as the robin flew in disturbingly fast circles around his head. If only I could fly.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
He stepped into the courtyard; he was taking a little known short cut. The reason it was little known was because it wasn't really wise to go there. Not after the robin infestation. Ah, the robin infestation. Now as a near permanent resident of the Royal Palace for most of his life Neal had seen and heard a lot of interesting things. One of these had been the Robin Episode. It deserved capital letters.  
  
Many had blamed the Wild Mage but truly it had not been her fault. It had been the numerous cats that had resided here. The key word being had.  
  
Because of this wearing cat fur that winter had been the next new thing, after all they had to do something with all the fur. But luckily that fashion statement disappeared. The fur had always smelt strange.  
  
Shaking his head he dismissed these thoughts and started walking faster. But the memories were imprinted in this place. Sometimes permanently he noted, noticing the dark but faded reddish brown stain beneath his feet.  
  
That was when he heard the loud piercing yell.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
His grip loosened and he knew he was going to fall, his stomach tightened at the though of it. He also knew at once there was going to be pain.  
  
He fell.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed (rather shrill, even through he would rather die than admit it).  
  
He readied himself for the landing. It came sooner than expected. It was also rather squishy and yet hard in other places. A mystery indeed. He hadn't known cobblestones were so soft. Who would of thought?  
  
A groan came from under him. He looked through his hair (he really needed a cut but it was so pretty) and at the ground below him. No, it wasn't ground. It was a person! Well if you're going to be on top might as well get a feel.  
  
"What! Why are you touching me like that?" that voice was too deep for a female, which means...  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
There was a loud ear-splitting shriek. She lifted her head up towards the sound. It had been faint but she had heard it. It seemed to have come from the robin courtyard and she had heard many disturbing rumours about it, through none had ever has told her the true story!  
  
Her back ached. All this work and she wasn't even half done. A long night ahead and she was already in pain, the sad thing was that it was morning and she had also had a long day ahead. She sighs.  
  
There is another shout and again her head is raised. She stares at the floor and then at the door. Should she? Yes! She might as well see what is happening.  
  
Standing up and then hunching over because of the intense pain in her lower back she hobbles over to the door and upon opening it she instantaneously straightened and stared at the two young men in pure shock.  
  
Surely... they weren't... they couldn't... it wasn't happening! She saw the blonde bastard fell him up!  
  
She kicked at the ground and regretted it a moment later as the excruciating pain kicked in, she ignored it. She found her eyes drawn to the couple in the infamous courtyard.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Hmmm. You learn something new every day.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
Something was grabbing his butt! He stilled for such a brief moment that the person above didn't notice. And then he reacted.  
  
"What! Why are you touching me like that?" not the smartest thing in the world to say but someone (the pervy person, he had nicknamed in his head) was grasping something he didn't want grasped! Well... with his permission anyway.  
  
The person jumped off and he could fell their gaze on him. He raised his face to inspect pervy person but before he could do so the pervy person gasped and twisted his (at least he assumed it was a boy, it would be a strange girl being that tall with a flat broad chest) head around, hiding his face from view with a flick of pale blonde hair. The blonde hair stirred in the breeze (but the hair was very feminine).  
  
Neal scanned his memory for someone he knew with blonde hair, that exacts kind of colour. Up came two blonde haired people. Lady Rhonilla of Charsdalerm and Joren of Stonemountain. They were distantly related he recalled. But either way was a fate worse than death. He didn't want these people attracted to him. Rhonilla because she was ugly and Joren because he was Joren i.e. a nasty despicable person.  
  
And the person to Neal's horror and anticipation began to turn just as the breeze began to pick up but the crashing interrupted the unveiling and both his and the pervy person's eyes stared with attention at the edge of the court where there stood a figure.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
His eyes were drawn to the shadowy figure; it's short hair stirring in the breeze. The breeze, was becoming more powerful with every moment yet such a thought was little known as it was doing it very slowly that one could not notice it was doing it unless you paid attention. The figure stepped backward, deeper into the shadows, all thoughts about breezes forgotten.  
  
"Who's there?" shouted the fool, Nealan.  
  
The figure turned and tried to open the door. The crashing! The breeze must have caused the door to close. But if that had happened, then that figure might have seen him touching that boy! He began racing forward to the figure in the shadows as it desperately tried to open the door.  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" he yelled and would have began striding in the direction of the figure if the hand on his arm didn't stop him. He pivoted around quickly and looked at Nealan, "Let go of me!" then after an interlude, he hissed, "Do you want them to spread rumours about what happened? It looked quite embarrassing for both of us. Think of all the people who would know."  
  
Nealan let go of his arm and dashed ahead and I quickly followed.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
She struggled to open the door but it resisted her effort time and time again. The cool metal slid against her hands; she could find no purchase. Hearing voices behind her made her thoughts wilder and her once dry palms were sweaty, her breathing quickened.  
  
A hand clasped her shoulder and she lest out an expulsion of breath and swung around head bowed low.  
  
"Kel!" two voices said at once. She stared at them in the eye.  
  
"How... why... why did you do it?" she stumbled over the words, breath hitching she stared at their colouring faces, the bright pink enveloping their faces as they turned their faces sideways. Joren cleared his throat and peeked at Neal nervously. Neal catching his eye stared back. Their faces pinker if possible, they were now verging on red.  
  
"Well..." Neal started to say before trailing off dismally.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
This was the single most embarrassing moment of his life. Nothing could get worse than this. If something could he might as well die here.  
  
"Well..." he tried to say something to explain this strange situation but stopped. What actually had happened? Joren had groped him and he had reacted accordingly. Nothing was wrong. He had done nothing wrong, Joren had. Joren was the one to blame.  
  
"It was him! He landed on me! I don't know how but he did. He grabbed my left cheek and I mean that left cheek," he clarified in a rush.  
  
Joren stared at him in shock, "I thought you were a girl! I like girls! I don't like boys, especially you!" Kel was looking at them with a semi surprised, semi amused expression on her face. He wondered why...  
  
"So let me get this straight. Joren fell on top of Neal and touched his left cheek because he thought Neal was a girl?"  
  
"Yes!" Joren and Neal yelled together not realizing how bad that previous sentence sounded for the both of them.  
  
"Oh... why did Joren fall on top of Neal?" that was a good question.  
  
"I was trying to kill robins."  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
"I was trying to kill robins." Oh why did it sound so much better in his head but when he said it aloud it sounded incredibly stupid? And judging by their expressions they think the same. Sigh. Everything bad happens to me. I am never understood. No one appreciates me... "No one love me, everybody hates me, I think I'll eat a worm..." he stared at Neal and Kel exchanging worried looks, "What? Can't I talk?"  
  
"Yes of course you can talk. But please don't sing. Your voice truly one of the worst I've heard and I could go on forever but I'll be nice and stop," the utter moron Nealan smiled maliciously.  
  
"Neal!" Kel slapped his arm, a bit too gently in Joren's opinion but it was satisfying.  
  
"Sorry," he grunted the inhuman brute that he is. He glared at him resentfully while Kel scowled at Neal.  
  
"Oh having a lover's tiff, are we? But who is fighting whom? And who are the lovers?" a cool voice interrupted their thoughts and Joren turned at glowered at the cloaked man, his cloak moving with wind and a gust came towards them messing up his hair, hiding his face, shrouding the stranger from view. When he had pulled his hair behind his ears, he was shocked! His eyes widened in surprise at the man. He was so much close than before, and the way he was staring at Kel more than warranted violent actions.  
  
But as soon as he had thought this, he couldn't move. He was frozen in the motion. He could barely think, it was so difficult.  
  
The man stared at him, the man's cold brown eyes showing no emotion. A chunk of ragged black hair fell across the man's face. He smiled but there was no true emotion from it.  
  
"You! You were there! How could you be here? I made sure you couldn't leave. How...?" what was she talking about?  
  
The man began to laugh and Joren felt a cold shiver of fear race up his spine. How cliché.  
  
End Chapter Seven  
  
Please R/R! 


	8. The Makings Of A Evil Speech

The Bump Chapter Eight  
  
Neal's POV  
  
All was still as the stranger laughed louder and louder. It was a strange laugh. One that caused you to wonder why you should hide. Run away now, his nerves screamed at him. He swallowed hastily and glanced at the frozen image that was Joren  
  
He was scared shit less he knew that. It wasn't too hard to see, you just had to look for the signs. Eyes wide open, lips parted and the body so very still but the slight tremors betrayed him.  
  
Kel's words entered his brain. Who was speaking now? Is she insane? Has the Demon taken over? Has she no recollection of who she truly is? Does she know who I am? Will she hurt me? Will she?  
  
SLAP  
  
She slapped him! She slapped the laughing lunatic? Oh... well I suppose that's not so bad. Slap him into sanity.  
  
Or something like that. She better know what she's doing or I might be hurt. Wouldn't want that to happen.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
I watched her slap him. Well if I think that man is the kind of person I think he is she had better have a good plan. He had strange aura or rather he didn't he was blank. It didn't help that Kel's aura was flickering in and out. Having no aura meant you were soulless. How you could flicker you soul I didn't know.  
  
She was the one laughing now. It had an echo to it that shouldn't have been there. What was it? She started choking. She couldn't laugh well. She bent down coughing a thin trickle of snot sliding out of her nose.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. I think I'm coming down with a cold. A cold is going around. People have been coughing so much lately its no wonder I caught it," Kel said wiping her sleeve across her nose leaving a trail of snot on her sleeve. It was rather disgusting.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
I slap him. I had a deep desire to do so, I had an urge. It stings my hand. I'm the slapper yet I feel pain? Shouldn't the slappee be the one feeling pain? Something is wrong with this system. I feel hot. I feel the urge to be cool.  
  
His skin was raging hot under my skin and beaded with sweat. It felt abnormal as if something was moving under his skin, a raging hot beast. Intent on devouring him. He is possess but has no knowledge. A loose end. Unpredictable. Unbeknownst to my inner self or me.  
  
Who's controlling him?  
  
I laugh. I have no idea. I'm so stupid I should have known. It was straight here before but I didn't notice. The idiot is here! I choke and cough repetitively. I have always hated it when I was ill, however good a patient I was.  
  
Seeing their rather bewildered expressions, I try to explain. "Sorry. Sorry. I think I'm coming down with a cold. A cold is going around. People have been coughing so much lately it's no wonder I caught it," I grin.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
Danger is in the air. I can feel it I know it's there. Surrounding. Him. The dark forces rise from Kel and the cloaked stranger. Enveloping him.  
  
You're so melodramatic. He always was when there were dark clouds on the horizon.  
  
Be a man. Fight!  
  
Or you could curl yourself into little ball. Hiding yourself from the world. Saving yourself.  
  
Hmm, both sides had such good merits, what to do? He looked at Kel's uneasy grin, a slim remainder of snot at the corner of her nose. He shuddered and reached into his coat for a hanker chief. He always carried one. Who knows what he might need it for? Or who?  
  
He handed it to her. She nodded and whispered her thanks. He shook it away. She mouthed the thanks harshly with a firm shake of her head. He once again refused her thanks and indicated his reasons for not needing them. She glared at him and mouthed... something quite rude!  
  
Will she ever grow up? Her behavior is most childish.  
  
I refrain from answering and flip my nose in a gesture of impeccable spirit. I must restrain myself. I am above this all. I will not bend down to her level. I am above it all.  
  
I stick my tongue at her.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
They are making faces at each other! What are they, children? I look at them once more. That's right. They are children. Reckless, stupid and being utterly unashamed of their behavior. Children. This isn't the best time either. No sense in timing. This is supposed to be a time of dark mystic kind of stuff. It is not the time for making faces at each other.  
  
Fortunately for them they stop. I was just about to hit them. Demon or no Demon. Cloaked stranger or no cloaked stranger.  
  
This isn't some kind of bad fantasy novel is it? I don't want to be the person who dies! They always suffer a long and painful death! I don't want to die that way. I don't want to die at all.  
  
Kel blows her. And again. Again. Again. In the end the hanker chief is covered in green mucus. She smiles sweetly and hands it to Neal. He grimaces and tosses it away. His is too a faint green colour. He hurriedly wipes his hand on his shirt, muttering something about sterilization. The hanker chief flies.  
  
And lands on the cloaked stranger's face.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
Neal's hanker chief that I used then disregarded lands on the cloaked man's face. I can feel that he is not pleased. But I giggle anyway. I have always wanted to die with a bang. Any other way is so immature and so boring. So I read in a rather interesting novel.  
  
It had so many unusual diagrams. I will explore them all. But sadly I didn't have all the equipment. So very sad.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
His hand (gloved of course) flings the hanker chief with a grand flourish. It would have been more spectacular if it hadn't been a green mucusy hanker chief.  
  
I can feel his anger focusing on me. "This is all your fault. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be here. I would be Emperor. This entire tragedy is because of you. You ruined my life. And so I have come here to regain the demon. Blah blah blah. And reign supreme," he then began to laugh wickedly.  
  
He looked at me nervously, "Psst! Was that a good evil speech?"  
  
I nod. Dumbstruck. A trifle overdone. But a normal bad guy speech. Pretty much all the same really. Except for the blah blah blah. It was most unusual. It was very strange. But I don't want to be nasty.  
  
I look at Neal as I had heard some odd sounds from him. He was gurgling. I didn't know you could. It only seemed to only to happen in books and if it did happen in real life it was to babies, not boys!  
  
He opened his mouth to say something.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I yell glancing from the stranger to Kel. And to the stranger! To Kel! And to the stranger! Kel! Stranger! Kel! Oooh I'm feeling dizzy!  
  
"What is he? Some second rate bad guy?" This is so predictable. They always follow the same Code. While the Code might allow certain privileges such as thieving, raping and pillaging it has very tight restrictions. So I knew what he was going to do next. He was going to reveal all his evil plans on how he was going to take over the world.  
  
The man's eyes flickered to me and I saw that the moment of expression before he returned to his emotionless façade. Surprising it was hurt. I was shocked. And slightly amused. I was often this erratic when a storm was near. It was brewing. I was scared and nervous and willing to fight back. Rather like a terrier.  
  
I've really got to get over it.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Am I the only sane person here? The behaviour of the others and the stranger was quite odd. To say the least. Neal the insufferable oaf was being a total idiot, again. Will he ever learn? I suppose not. He is Neal of course.  
  
I sniff and stare at the sky. It is a mixture of gray and blue and gray was quickly coming the majority. Lightning flickered in the distance. Thunder followed but it was coming in fast. Almost to fast.  
  
My attention is jerked away by rapid coughing of Kel. After a minute or two of chest racking, flem bringing coughing she stops and wipes her hand on her legging. Common wrench. I'm surrounded by these dirty peasants. I am such a saint to live with these people. I have to speak with them. Urrgh. I truly am a saint. A martyr maybe.  
  
They are staring at my angelic visage. Worshipping me? Oh please, you shouldn't have! I wave my hand at them as I see the King and Queen do when they go on parades. They seem shocked. Shocked by my gracious gesture? Oh, how sweet. The peasants are appreciative.  
  
They all exchange glances. I wonder why...?  
  
Rain comes down lightly. I can now see the lightning and hear the thunder and it's coming closer.  
  
"Before I kill you all, I have a question for the blonde girlie boy. You are boy right? Yes? Good." I bristled angrily at the man. May he be struck by lightning!  
  
"Why were you acting so bizarrely? You looked slightly insane."  
  
I sniff and lift my nose up into the air. Putting him in his face.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and says nothing for a while.  
  
"I see now," he mutter, "You're a stuck up, conceited, brat of a child." I hate him! How dare he judge me like that!  
  
"And now I will continue with my evil plan. Mha ha ha ha ha. Mha ha ha harrghrgh..." his voice is drawn out as a huge bolt of powerful lightning comes down flinging the others and I to the ground. The smoke is heavy and thick.  
  
The smoke begins to clear. But I feel guilty. Am I the cause of this? He might not be, I reassure myself. Yes he might not be dead. The lightning just hit the general ground where he was standing. He might not have hit him. I wait. I wait for the smoke to clear. I wait on the ground. Watchful.  
  
The smoke clears...  
  
End Chapter Eight 


	9. With A Hint Of Lime For Added Freshness

Disclaimer: PotS = not mine  
  
The Bump Chapter Nine  
  
****************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
A loud bang echoes through out the courtyard as the darkish smoke clears. The lightning struck near where the cloaked stranger stood. I wonder. Could have it struck him? I scoff. Of course not. The chances of that actually happening is so little that I can barely see.  
  
The smoke takes an awfully long time to clear. I suppose I could get up and search but that would require effort and energy. And I don't fell like doing that. I hardly got any sleep last night. I'm exhausted.  
  
But I will turn my head. And so I do so. I stare at Joren. He looks like he is struggling. Excellent. I do love to see him suffer.  
  
Kel is staring intently at the clearing smoke. But she must have felt my gaze on her and her head and she turned and blandly stared at me for a second before withdrawing her attention away. I felt rather left behind.  
  
No one ever pays me attention. Insufferable fools. Uh... weird moment there. Must have been the smoke. Some smoke can do strange things to you. Maybe this one can too.  
  
The smoke clears.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
The smoke clears.  
  
What it reveals doesn't really surprise me. Through I didn't think it would be that big. Or so perfectly round and circular. Except for the cracked edge an almost perfect circle.  
  
With a big black hole in the middle.  
  
What a fresh smell that is in the air. Smelling of springtime and promises to come. Sweet of wood smoke. The lonely smell of autumn. Curling around the buildings. It smells slightly of charred meat.  
  
Oh...  
  
Well. The fight is over! We are victorious! Battle easily won is the best. I could do a little dance. Or not. I'm not the best dancer. I can admit that. But do other people have to – repetitively – point it out? It can be quite rude. And hurtful. For them at least. I have a sweet right hook. And steel capped boots for the more nasty comments.  
  
I suppose I should say something but what is there to say? I mean really? Yay we won? Hip hip hooray for lightning? Actually, I might just say that.  
  
"Hip hip hooray for lightning!"  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
I was shocked at what she had said.  
  
But... I suppose that what she said does portray my feelings quite accurately. It has always been better not to fight. Most definitely.  
  
He looked at Kel worriedly. She had the most threatening expression on her face. it was if she had something wild stuck inside of her. And it wanted to come out. She was suppressing it. But then a thoughtful expression came across her face.  
  
Shaking her head she muttered, "You're an idiot. So stupid." She opened her mouth and out came a, well, green gas. It went on for some time that he had become quite bored. He started playing knuckles.  
  
It was gradually forming a figure but in rather odd body parts and clothing. Different skin colours. Odd fur patches. Clothes of all different styles, periods and genders. Someone was a little kinky too. Some of those clothes looked awfully leathery and spiky. Plus the pink fur was most unattractive.  
  
But it did form into a slight male figure. Short black hair, kind of spiky, with dark eyes and lightly tanned skin. He looked slightly uncomfortable and was shifting from one foot to the other. The looked like a rodent in some ways. That nose twitches oddly.  
  
Seeing him and the others he smiled broadly and with a great show of teeth, too many teeth. Too many pointy teeth. Too many sharp teeth.  
  
"Hi, my name is Murray!"  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
Murray? My God! What kind of person has name like Murray? Especially if he is a (that is if I am thinking correctly and I think I am) Demon? If I was a Demon (which I'm not) parent (not that either) I would never in a million years name my son/daughter Murray. I wouldn't if I was human (which I am). Damian. Wormwood maybe. Histarheyjfosnskucpe even. Anything!  
  
"Uh, hello," he actually answered the thing that has been ruining our lives! How dare he do that! Shouldn't he have some sense of loyalty to us? We are all of the same species. I think.  
  
The Demon smiles brightly at Neal. Happy at being answered back.  
  
Kel looked puzzled. She is sitting down looking at the Demon with a puzzled expression. She is obviously having some problems with situations. I can understand. I feel like sitting too. But I remain standing, as I am stronger than this.  
  
Kel takes a deep breath and exhales quickly letting the air out in a big gush. She chews at her bottom lip and stares at the Demon.  
  
"Who are you? What happened? Why me? Why at all?" the questions were troubling, but still the Demon smiled even it had taken a malicious air.  
  
It vanished.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
The boy (Demon?) smiled. I was relieved. Until I saw the rather nasty edge to it. Not that pleasant at all. He seemed intent on what I don't know.  
  
"Well," he said cocking his head to the right hiding half of his face, "I don't think you really have a right to know," I choked at his cheek. I haven't a right? He was in my body! He must have seen my face so he amended, "But since I am so nice I will," he smirked like he wanted thanks!  
  
"As I said before my name is Murray. So thoughtless of you to forget. I just cam out of your body in a cloud of green smoke. Rather nice green. I have always liked green. With a hint of lime for added freshness. You? Because I have always liked big people. I thought you were older but you were only a child. Very large. But a child. Such a tall person. Because? I don't fancy spending my entire life in a temple. Temple life is boring. And I mean boring. The priests are no fun at all. It's all ritual. So boring"  
  
She was shocked at all this. It was all too much. But she wanted more.  
  
"But what about the cloaked stranger? Who was he?"  
  
"Him? He was Aida Akira. A fisherman a possessed. Slightly. He was here to set me free. He was useful over the years. He was always leaning to the edge of the law. Piracy. And that sort of thing. Now! You don't mind if I leave do you?" his voice dripped with sarcasm, "I have an appointment with the Demon Agency and they are horrid with late comers. Then a chat with the Hag. Busy, busy! Bye now!" he popped out of existence with a crackle of lightning.  
  
************  
  
Neal's POV  
  
Right. That was normal. Totally normal. I wonder what an abnormal day is? I hope I don't have to live that? Um... well if I have to I will. Because I kind of like living. Quite a bit. Hmm... I wonder what an abnormal day would be like?  
  
Shudders.  
  
Kel is staring at where the Demon was. Her gaze is slightly... unfocused. Well... more than slightly. She is troubled.  
  
Joren is pale. Paler than usual. Dark shadows beneath his eyes stick out. He is confused I believe. But aren't I too confused? He's still an idiot but. Nothing could take that away from him. No one at all.  
  
Back to the pretti- more important issue. Kel.  
  
She's standing up. Unsteady on her feet. She seems more determined to regain her former façade. She's returning to her usual emotionless seeming self. I can't let her retreat back into her shell. Not when we are making such good progress. Sort of. Maybe.  
  
"Kel are you all right?" I ask.  
  
************  
  
Joren's POV  
  
She doesn't look right. She looks strangely ill as if she has been sick for some time. But she seems to be recovering. I hope she gets well.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I am just... getting used to the feeling of not being... possessed. That sounds better in my head. I am feeling better but." Kel explained softly walking around nervously.  
  
"That's good!" Neal says happily. Smiling brightly at her.  
  
He sickens me. He is such an... idiot. I don't like him much at all. He annoys me in some way I can't fully explain. He has this way of irritating me so I want to kill him. Or at the very least maim. Maim. Kill. Destroy. I like that motto.  
  
************  
  
Kel's POV  
  
I'm feeling dazed. As if I've been spun up tightly then, suddenly, I have been let go in one motion.  
  
I need to take a walk. I need to clear my thoughts. I need to leave. I need space–  
  
"MINDELAN!"  
  
I quickly turned my head. It was Lord Wyldon. I was alert and aware for danger. I ready my position. I trip forward. Stumbling over my feet.  
  
"Mindelan! What are you doing out here relaxing with Queenscove and... Stonemountain?" shook his head dismissing it, "Get to work now!"  
  
"But sir – "  
  
"No buts! I want your body to be moving. Some on get goi – "  
  
"What do you think you are doing talking to my daughter that way?" came an indignant voice. It was her Mother!  
  
"She was being a fool and I was punishing her for that. Fair and just I am," he nodded his head.  
  
"Oh really? I must doubt that. As her Mother I know her best. Who are you to judge her?"  
  
"I? I am Lord Wyldon. Her training master. She threw a tomato at my face. I count that as punishable and as she is under my control I have the right."  
  
"Under normal circumstances would she throw a tomato at you? No. Kel has been possessed by a Demon. She is of no fault. As at times she had no control of her body. So I say let her go with me!"  
  
While this had been going on I had been signaling to Joren and Neal to come to me. They did so and looked wordlessly at me.  
  
"Let's get out of here, "I whispered. They nodded. I grinned. This was going to be fun escaping it all. She really needed some relaxation.  
  
"– and further more your daughter – "  
  
"My daughter has to live with more problems than any other page or squire! You would think that you could treat her with some sympathy."  
  
Neal, Joren and I were walking away, increasing our speed.  
  
"I have to treat someone differently?"  
  
"No! You should treat her with respect!"  
  
"I don't – " his gaze caught us, walking, no, running away from him and Mother.  
  
"Mindelan! Stop!"  
  
We ran.  
  
"Kel what are you doing? Kel?"  
  
"Come back here Mindelan!"  
  
We were nearly out of sight. We were out! We heard or at least I did distant shouts.  
  
"Kel!"  
  
"Mindelan!"  
  
************  
  
End Chapter Nine  
  
The End.  
  
Final Notes: It's done. After all these months. Very infrequent updates. It's finished.  
  
I would like to thank all people who have reviewed.  
  
And my reluctant beta reader (she's only in it for the thanks).  
  
Goodbye. 


End file.
